Torn Silence
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Started out as a Day of Silence fic...turned into a friendship-relationship fic. Oh well. Read if you'd like. Implied Perfect Pair. Usual disclaimer applies.


**Torn Silence**

Since he was small, Fuji Syuusuke had learned to put up with the insults that were thrown at him and the indirect, probably accidental, abuse. His ever feminine appearance caused boys to tease him, and girls to fawn over him. The teasing...hurt, at first, he would admit. But he could block that out, after some time. The fawning, however, was not something he felt strongly about. It often caused him to retract further into his cold barrier and push everyone away. He would not let them in, and if they couldn't see his hurt, things couldn't get worse. His ever present smile did cause some reactions at first...including the creative addition of 'fag' added to his list of insults in late elementary-though he couldn't recall if it had been fifth or sixth grade- and the ever 'charming' addition of boys pretending to hit on him and accuse him of being a girl in a boy's uniform. They soon learned, however, that his smile was something they should fear. Many knew, from being in previous grades with him, that he would not hesitate to beat a person bloody if they pushed hard enough. Especially when they dragged Yuuta into such things. When he'd caught word of boys in his own grade level, some in his own class, were mocking his brother for his supposed sexual orientation, things took a dark turn for those boys. No one ever quite knew what happened, and could only watch in curious interest as many of the other boys began shrinking away from that pleasantly innocent smile, and some even transfered to different schools.

Then, came middle school. Seishun Gakuen Junior High...a place Fuji, while quite pleased with being there, loathed. A new school meant new classmates. New classmates meant new insults...and a blank reputation. While there were a few people from his elementary school, not many knew of his hidden sadistic nature in his first year. The insults and taunts returned, as did the mock flirting and girls having visual fantasies just looking at him, which he quickly adapted to ignoring. Some however, he found were quite serious. Upper classman asked him out, male and female alike, as did a few other first year students. Most took his rejection with a puppy-sad look. It wasn't until a certain incident that he began building his reputation once more.

Fuji would gladly admit that he had never even considered that he would be emotionally attracted to someone. He saw most people around him as inferior...on a physical and intellectual level. He found it hard to converse with them...but managed, though he was quite sure his braincells were slowly depleting, as was his athletic ability. He held back heavily in tennis, just to keep from being taunted more. Sexual taunts he could handle...being called a freak or an idol, however, he could not. He actually thought people who could stand such praise or insult quite dimwitted...well. He used to. He had once thought that anyone stupid enough to provoke other people because of skill really did deserve what came to them...until he met him.

It had been a complete accident...Fuji was running late to practice, after escaping a rather persistant upper classman. His head was downcast to hide a darkening bruise on his cheek and neck...the sempai had been exceedingly displeased by the repeated rejection-Fuji had already rejected him at least five times just in the last week. The other boy had tried getting rough with the first year...something he quickly learned was a very bad idea. Despite having one hand tight around the freshman's neck, a sharp kick to his leg,-causing him to drop the freshman- followed by a rather painfully accurate blow to his side caused the third year to back up immediately. The grip had left red marks that were already beginning to turn purple. Sharp blue eyes glared death at the upper classman, and the first year stood his ground defiantly and hissed in a cold tone, warning that if the other even considered handling him like that again, that he would meet an exceedingly untimely, and excrutiatingly slow demise. The threated had earned a shocked look, followed by a glare and a blow to his face, followed by some underbreath mutters and swears as the boy walked away. Fuji could only stare after him, before realizing he was indeed late and running off.

And there he was, running to the courts, with his head down, while he fought back tears. The pain, while still settling in, did not bother him. The fact someone had actually touched him in such a way-tried to force him- was a terrifying thought to him. He was so used to people backing down after the rejection and glare that he'd never considered that there were people that would react differently, or not give in. He was so lost in the head spinning thoughts, he was completely oblivious to the person in front of him until he collided with the other, who happened to be turning, and both ended up sprawled on the floor. Fuji groaned, slowly pushing himself up and hugging his right arm tight to his body. The collision had caused the arm to first ram into the other body, then into the ground as they fell. He heard a similar groan come from beneath him and yelped as he slid back a bit, as the other sat up. Dark eyes met his, looking rather annoyed. He noticed, however, that the annoyance quickly faded, as the eyes fell to his cheek, then his neck. Fuji pulled his collar a bit tighter to his neck and looked away, murmuring an apology. Despite his numerous barriers, he didn't know if he'd be able to hold face at the moment.

As both tried to collect themselves, and the other boy was feeling around the floor, Fuji took a chance to look him over. He just about choked as he realized who it was. Dark, naturally swept hair...darkly determined eyes...Yamato-buchou's pet. _The_ Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji felt a cold, sinking feeling hit his stomach. Tezuka was the captain's favourite; the one that many thought were sure to take his place. Even as a first year, he had respect and envy from just about everyone in the tennis club. Except Fuji. Fuji could not, for the life of him, understand why the other tried so hard, knowing that the determination was causing him to be the target of hate by other club members. Drawing attention to one's self was a _bad thing_, yet this boy took it as nothing. Just pushed harder and harder.

"...Fuji-san...right?"

The boy snapped back to reality, raising his head to his name. Again, he was met by dark eyes, though they were now covered by the rimless glasses. They were again, traveling to his cheek, then to his neck, and back to his eyes. Fuji hated those eyes...he felt them searching...probing at the cold walls of ice he'd set around his emotions. His eyes slid into their closed smile, his voice pleasant as ever as he answered, trying despserately to avert the other's attention, "Aa...Tezuka-san. It's unlike you to be missing tennis practice...isn't Yamato-buchou having a fit? Oh, he must be...we should hurry and catch it--"

"You're hurt."

The statement was a deadpan. One that was meant to be obvious, Fuji could tell. The smile did not leave however.

"It's nothing." The lie stung. It caused a burn to run to his cheek and throat, and his smile twitched a bit, but did not drop from his lips. Tezuka, however, did not believe him. Merely narrowed his eyes in concern and frustration. Fuji blinked, innocently, "What? Oh, you look horrid...perhaps we should take you to the infirmary. You look rather flushed. Have you been feeling ill lately? Perhaps our collision made it worse? I do apologize for it, it was dreadful of me to not pay attention--"

Fuji found himself cut off by two fingers being placed on his lips, and an aggrivated sigh coming from Tezuka. He went quiet, his eyes opened in a half-dead, half-glare, "What?"

"It was Ichikawa-sempai wasn't it?"

Fuji stared. Fear was foreign to him...panic, even more so. All the same, he jumped up and bolted back the way he came. He couldn't bring himself to break down in front of the other, so he ran. He'd rather be seen as a coward than as weak. He hid in one of the abandoned classrooms, in a back corner, hidden by the desks. No one dared come in the room-rumors of suicide floated around it. Fuji, however, thought the stories stupid, and used it as his hideout when he needed to escape the stupidities of people. Apparently now, it would also be from hiding from _him_. He knew there was something about the other boy that scared him...now he knew. Tezuka could read him. Tezuka could compete on his level of intelligence. Tezuka could _force him_ to run and hide. ...And could also, apparently, find him.

He didn't hear the door open. Nor the footsteps. He didn't even realize he wasn't alone anymore until a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled him back, despite the startled yelp that forced it's way from his throat. Panic set in, and he tried looking over his shoulder. Familiar, dark brown hair met his gaze, and he stopped struggling, though his heart pounded in his chest.

"T-tezuka-san...how did you--"

"You're the only other person who isn't afraid of this room...you left a book here once, did you know?" Tezuka's voice was quiet, somewhat meek in a way, "I meant to return it...but you always avoided me during tennis practice, and I can never find you during the school hours."

Fuji failed to see where this was going, as well why he wasn't still trying to get away. Tears stung his eyes, and his heart refused to slow it's beat. He was certain Tezuka could hear it, but kept quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't mean to read it...I didn't realize it was a journal until I'd gotten through the first entry...honestly, I thought it was your essay notebook." Tezuka had his forehead pressed against the back of Fuji's shoulder, "You were talking about how no one took you seriously...and how you knew how to make them do so."

"Because I do." Fuji couldn't stop the answer. It came on it's own, in a venomous tone that he'd forgotten he'd ever possessed. Not even his earlier threat to his sempai had been that cold.

"Prove them wrong, then." The command came stern...though, Fuji was sure it was more of a suggestion than command, it held authority to it. He allowed the other to continue, "Silent acceptance will get you nowhere. Show them they're wrong. Subtly...do it with what you can do best."

"...I am going to assume you don't mean my power."

"No. I don't. I mean your tennis. Your intellect. Show them that you're someone who's worth fearing, not someone they can torment." Tezuka let him go, standing, then forcing the other to stand and gripping his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed, and Fuji recognized that burning determination, "Show them all that you aren't afraid of them. I know you aren't. You stand up to the upper classmen when they target other students, but not when they target you. People from your previous school are scared to death of you, even if you just flash them a slight smile."

"...So silence doesn't solve anything, is what you're saying."  
"No." Tezuka shook his head, shaking Fuji's shoulders a bit and gripping them a tad tighter, "Silence does nothing without enforcement. You don't have to say anything to them...just show them that you _are_ willing to stand up to them. You obviously had a feared reputation, so rebuild it."

Fuji stared, a bit uncertainly before he began laughing. At first, it was a quiet giggle, before it was a fullblown fit and he found he couldn't breathe and was only standing due to Tezuka still holding him upright. It recieved a blank, somewhat confused, stare. After a while, he managed to breathe once more, and was wiping tears from his eyes, "Mou...I haven't laughed like that in so long...it hurts." He giggled at the concern, then added, "I will try your plan, if you promise me one thing."

"...What?"

Fuji leaned in closer, so their lips were barely centimeters apart, "Stay by me for this. It's your idea, but I will try it...I just want to be sure I have someone to catch me if it turns out worse." He brushed his lips against the other only briefly before he gently squirmed away and began heading for practice.

From that day, one could not be found without the other when they weren't in class. Fuji's reputation grew-people feared him once more. Tezuka was the only one that could get near him, and that built his reputation as well. The two were completely untouchable by their schoolmates...only they could touch one another, in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

...ok, this started out as a Day of Silence fic, and totally turned into a friendship-relationship fic and wtf, I don't think that even had a plot oO;;;. ...anywho, just my way of reminding people tomorrow IS THE DAY OF SILENCE. Take a vow of silence to show your support for anti-LGBT abuse and harassment. This year it is in memory of 15 year old Lawrence King of Oxnard, California. He was shot by a 14 year old classmate because of his sexual orientation and gender expression. For the full artical, go here: www . dayofsilence . org / content / news . html Just take out the spaces, or search "Day of Silence 2008" in any search bar.


End file.
